Dr. Nathaniel Bostonbrook
Occupation: Investigator Clearance Level: Garnet Description Dr. Nathaniel Bostonbrook is a caucasian male of 63 years (JPCU scientists believe he is far older, his aging being slowed dramatically due to his constant proximity to powerful paranormal and magical items) standing at five (5) feet nine (9) inches tall. Dr. Bostonbrook had bright blue eyes, pure white hair, a beard and moustache, as well as scarring along his face and body. He has no tattoos. Burned or fused into his lower left abdomen is a magical platinum chain connecting him to the Book of the Damned. This chain is only visible to Bostonbrook and can extend infinitely, passing through walls and objects as a way to eternally tether him to the book. He often carries an antique 1911 semi-automatic pistol in his leather underarm holster, and wears nice-but-not-pompous clothes. History Dr. Nathaniel Bostonbrook was born before the Fracture, and was originally a professor of archeology. After the Fracture occurred, Bostonbrook felt the sudden urge to rediscover the history that was created by the Fracture and its magical ripple across history. Bostonbrook quickly became a very well-known adventuring archeologist at the age of just twenty (20). It was then that he was first contacted by the SCP Foundation, who offered him a job under their employment. Not wanting to become a desk-jockey for the rest of his youth, Bostonbrook continued on his quests across the planet to find, hunt down, and usually fight/kill as many paranormal or anomalous creatures as he could. Somewhere along the way he became permanently attached to the Book of the Damned, but failed to notice for many years. Bostonbrook adventured until he turned 60, when he decided that his field duty days were over and retired to his Florida lake-mansion and return to teaching. This time, however, he taught Occult classes and not archeology, as the two had their lines heavily blurred after the Fracture. Once the JPCU was conceived fully, they reached out to the once-famous professor in search of advice and aid. Bostonbrook, once more craving adventure and intrigue, agreed to work for the JPCU as an advisor. He was quickly promoted to become one of the Investigators after refusing to operate at a Facility. After a short time, it was obvious that he was unusually sturdy, fast, agile, and strong for a man of his chronological age. He was made into a Subject and detained, but escaped so many times and provided no information as to the origin of his abilities so he was deemed not worth the trouble. He resumed his Investigator duties and remains one of the JPCU's best to this day. Educational Degrees: Doctorates: # Archeology # Occult Studies Masters: # Art History # Architecture # History # Philosophy # Psychology # Religious Studies/Theology Bachelors: # English # Geology # Physics Famous Quotes: * "I was down there, desperately lost and alone, begging to God for an answer to my prayers. All he gave me was a loaded gun, a sword, and a massive uncontrollable rage." * "I used to be a romantic fool, but then my soul was broke in two. Now I'm something on the middle ground that either loves or destroys."